


an unlikely meeting

by planetundersiege



Series: Ruthari Week 2020 [6]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Human Ethari, M/M, Ruthari Week 2020, Shadow - Freeform, exiled elf runaan, prompt, ruthari, tdp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22195678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Ruthari week 2020: Day 6: Shadow“Throw the dagger away.”
Relationships: Ethari/Runaan (The Dragon Prince)
Series: Ruthari Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592890
Kudos: 32





	an unlikely meeting

It had just been a simple walk towards the forest.

Yes, it was dark and Ethari was alone, but he had a lantern and knew the woods by heart, having grown up around these parts near the Katolan/Xadian border. Some people might call it dangerous, for a human to walk so closely to the border with elves running around.

But Ethari had actually never seen an elf before, until, well, today that is.

For several minutes, he had felt like he was being watched, like there was a shadow in the corner of his eye, silently following him, being to quick for him to catch a good glimpse at.

But, Ethari had dismissed it. No human could move like that.

That was the answer,  _ human. _

The shadow seemed to follow for a bit, and the uneasy feeling kept growing. Ethari wasn’t much of a fighter, but he took his dagger out of the sheathing, in case he needed it.

And the second the full moon’s rays touched the metal, Ethari tumbled to the ground, the shadow figure being on top of him, almost  _ invisible _ .

A moonshadow elf.

He opened his mouth, and out came a deep yet threatening voice.

“Throw the dagger away.”

“Why? So that you can kill me easier? I’m not going down without a fight.”

Yes, he was probably already dead, no one survived a moonshadow elf, but he wasn’t gonna just give up. Better to go out fighting.

“No, throw it away so that I’m sure you don’t kill me.”

“What was I supposed to do? It’s a natural reaction to get a weapon if you think you’re being stalked. And I was right. Why are you even following me? Why are you in the human kingdoms?”

“Name’s Runaan. Got exiled because I refused to murder someone.”

“Really? So, why are you pinning me to the ground?”

“Self defense is a different thing from killing an innocent, human.”

“It’s Ethari. And trust me, I wouldn’t be able to kill you even if I tried. If you don’t hurt me, I won’t hurt you.”

Ethari took a deep breath as Runaan stopped pinning him down, and instead helped him up.

“I’ll trust you, for now. Maybe I’ll see you around.”

Before he had time to answer, the elf was gone, having become one with the shadows.


End file.
